


Aaron's Surprise

by Luvdavamps



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvdavamps/pseuds/Luvdavamps
Summary: When the radio in Aaron's truck starts to break he gets an idea to surprise Robert.Song: What I Never Knew I Wanted, Carrie Underwood





	Aaron's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first Robron fic. I’ve had this head canon swimming around for a bit and really thought it should be enjoyed. This is a songfic connected to the upcoming official wedding between Robert and Aaron. Hope you like it.

Aaron was in the truck driving back from a job. Since Adam had left, he was responsible for all the runs they had on the books and so found himself driving around more. This normally wouldn’t have been an issue for him but the week before the radio in the truck had gone on the blink and was now stuck on some Country music channel.

‘And next up we got some Carrie Underwood with What I Never Knew I Wanted’ claimed the presenter. Aaron would be checked out at this point and have the radio turned down but as the song started something in the lyrics caught Aaron’s attention. Turning it up Aaron listened, an idea forming in his head.

Later on, that week, Aaron and Robert had been planning their wedding. They had been trying to work out some of the smaller details regarding the reception that was to be held at the Woolpack. Liv had been released from Youth Offenders a few days prior and had been helping the boys with the planning. As Robert left to get back to work, Aaron pulled his sister to the side. ‘Hey look I want to surprise Robert at the wedding. I found this song that I want played as a sort of special request.’

As Aaron showed Liv the song she really couldn’t believe that this was her brother. While she thought the whole thing was sweet and a great idea, there was just one thing she couldn’t let him get away with. ‘A country song, really?’

‘I know. The radio in the trucks been stuck on this country channel and this song caught my attention.’ Aaron responded. Liv could tell he was a little uncomfortable about it and since she knew that this was something very unlike him to do she decided she’d let it go. Although that didn’t mean she wouldn’t use it against him somehow later on.

‘Leave it with me, I’ll sort it out for you.’

The plans they made had come together and the wedding had come together almost perfectly. They’d had a momentary scare when right at the point where the registrar officiating had asked if there were any objections the door to the room opened with someone bursting in. Luckily it was just Hazel Rhodes running late having been told and sent an invite by Chas.

Back at the Woolpack the reception had been getting underway. The boys had just had their first dance. As Make You Feel My Love came to a close Liv took hold of the microphone. ‘Before we get into the celebrations we have song request from one of the grooms.’

Robert was confused. He hadn’t had a song requested and hadn’t thought Aaron had either. Looking at Aaron however he could see that his husband was behind it. Aaron was displaying some of his tell-tale signs of nervousness. Turning to him Aaron spoke softly ‘Just listen.’

As the song started the two men started to sway in each other’s arms, almost continuing their first dance.

_Never was the kind to think about dressing in white_  
_Wasn't waiting on a prince to come riding into my life_  
_Thought I was happy on my own_  
_'Til you came and proved me wrong_

_I finally found what I never knew I always wanted_  
_I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_  
_I didn't know there was a hole_  
_Something missing in my soul_  
_'Til you filled it up with your love, yeah_

Listening to the lyrics Robert found himself getting emotional. In the four years they had been involved with each other, he would never have expected or even thought Aaron would do anything like this. Aaron was never one for expressing his feelings, most especially in public, yet here he was openly showing his love for him through song, right in front of their friends and family. As the next verse began to kick in Aaron pulled away from him moving over towards Diane and Victoria who was holding Seb. Taking Seb in his arms Aaron started swaying back over towards Robert pulling the three of them into a little family dance

_Never pictured myself singing lullabies_  
_Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night_  
_In the quiet, in the dark_  
_You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes_  
_What a sweet surprise_

If the first verse made him emotional, the second almost broke Robert. Hearing the lyrics and understanding their meaning caused him to become a mess, bursting out in tears. One of the biggest things Robert had worried about when getting back together with Aaron had been how he felt about Seb. Robert could never forget how hard it was for Aaron and how it had pushed him to a place where his mental health had been threatened. Hearing through the song how much Aaron not only accepted Seb but loved him left Robert feeling nothing but wonderment for the amazing man that he now could officially call his husband. Feeling like someone was missing, Robert held out his arm directing Liv to join them.

_And now I'm holdin' what I never knew I always wanted_  
_I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_  
_I didn't know there was a hole_  
_Something missing in my soul_  
_'Til you filled it up, oh, with your love_

_Life has a way of showing you just what you need_  
_And who you were made to be, yeah_

_I finally found what I never knew I always wanted_  
_I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_  
_I didn't know there was a hole_  
_Something missing in my soul_  
_'Til you filled it up with your love_

  
As the song started to come to a close, Liv took Seb from Aaron moving back to the side leaving the men to finish out the dance as they started. Now alone again Robert pulled Aaron to him wanting as little distance between them as possible. Together the two men danced foreheads touching, seeing nothing but each other with love in their eyes.

_Yeah, you filled it up with your love, yeah_

_I never was the kind to think about dressing in white_  
_I never pictured myself singing lullabies_

  
When the song finished Robert pulled Aaron into a deep kiss trying to let Aaron know just how much he meant to him having nothing other to say except ‘I love you, so much. Thank you. For everything.’

Aaron’s only response ‘I love you too.’


End file.
